wcrpg_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
TidalClan
TidalClan is an official subboard clan that was once called BlazingClan before they moved from the forest onto an island due to Twoleg activities. They now live on an island off the coast of the mainland, accessible only by way of tidepools that become uncrossable at high tide. Tidalclan is known for its neutrality in otherclan matters, a love for fish, and drama in the Blazingstar bloodline. **Credit for some info goes to Creep, at http://warriorcatsrpg.com/index.php?topic=1061507.0 Past and Current High Positions Leaders: Flucht (Tigerblood) and Mysticstar (Creep) Previous Leaders: Darkintentions (Heroine), Blazingstar (Founder of clan) (Heroine) Heirs: Inktear (Yewberry) and Clamatis (Oliver) Previous Heirs: Capturedheart, Anima, ? Medicine Cats: Luridlullaby (HEAD MC) (Truff), Lilysoul (Moonflight4), Neversun (Heroine), Inquisitivespectrum (Summer) Previous Medicine Cats: Shimmerspark (Heroine), Tidecurrent, ? Medicine Cat Apprentices: Marigoldpaw (Requiem) Previous Medicine Cat Apprentices: Silentpaw, Pepsipaw, ? Titles: Insanitycall (Heroine), Icestorm (Icey), Kat (Witchy) Spies: Tumbleweed (SPYMASTER) (Creep), Fadedpast (City) Previous Spies: Primrose (Heroine), Midnightstorm (Flareflame) Spy-Apprentices: Pompeiipaw (Waltz), Geminipaw (Kagome), Maripaw (Spiffy) Recent News/Events After Darkintentions died, Mysticstar was promoted to the leader, alongside Flucht. A funeral was held for Darkintentions, too, during which her son Fulltilt returned from hiding (which he had gone into when he attacked her in front of the clan during the Winter Festival). Not long after Darkintention's death, a hurricane hit the island and the surge flooded the bottom floor of the lighthouse. It lasted a long time before passing over, but that wasn't the end for TidalClan. The Head Medicine Cat, Lilysoul, went missing, and even after a few attempts at finding her, her whereabouts remained unknown. Then came the Tribe Of Many Storms' attack, which was an ugly battle, but TidalClan managed to capture Piano, one of the ToMS High Positions, though they didn't know she was an HP. However, Foggykit, Marchpaw, and Scorpiopaw were captured by ToMS. A group of TidalClanners gathered after the hurricane and battle and started trying to clean up the wreckage the storm left behind. The hurricane had washed up strange twoleg objects, and the cats struggled trying to sort the various foreign items. Finally, things started to look up in TidalClan. Mysticstar called a meeting, and promoted multiple new spy apprentices, as well as a new MCA's that had been chosen by the Medicine Cats earlier. She also promoted Clamatis as her heir, and Luridlullaby to the Head Medicine Cat since Lilysoul was still yet to return to TidalClan. Some rules were reinstated, as well, and it was ensured that they would be strictly enforced from then on. Then, things got even better. Lilysoul returned from Bloodclan, though she was quite battered up. She was welcomed back with much relief, but remained demoted to a normal MC so she could heal. Another medicine cat, Inquisitivespectrum, called another herb training. Territory/Prey Territory Description;; TidalClan resides on an island off of the coast of the mainland, about a quarter mile away from shore. The island can be reached only at a low tide, and is quite a difficult task, due to risks such as slipping on seaweed, getting caught in tidepools, getting stung by a stingray and/or jellyfish, etc. The TidalClanners reside in an abandoned, multi-story lighthouse. Landmarks;; WIP Prey Description;; wip Category:Territory